amor por accidente
by Yves Harlow
Summary: solo lean y dejen cometarios


AMOR POR ACCIDENTE  
  
N/A: el primer capitulo es un poc corto pero el segundo no lo sera (creo)...el titulo es inspirado en una de mis peliculas favoritas protagonisada por Brendan Freiser (asi se escribe???) y alguien mas que no recuerdo su nombre.  
  
dedicatorias: a todas la fans de Lily y James y tambien de Harry y Hermione aunque esta historia no tenga nada que ver con ellos,les envio un gran BESITO!!  
  
Yves Harlow  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
una adolecente de brillante cabellera roja caminaba tranquilamemte por el pasillo del castillo hogwarts mientras sostenia unao libros en su mano derecha y un pergamino en su mano izquierda.En el otro extremo del pasillo un atractivo joven de cabellera negra azabache caminaba en direccion opuesta mientras sonreia al verla,el cada vez se acercaba mas a ella hasta el punto de golpear su cabeza contra la de la chica haciendo que ella dejara caer sus libros y el pregamino al suelo.  
  
-lily,la chica que estaba buscando-  
  
-potter,el chico que he estado evitando-dice ella seriamente  
  
-ja ja ja...adoro cuando eres graciosa-  
  
-que quieres potter? no tengo tiempo para hablar-  
  
-solo...queria invitarte al juego de quidditch de esta tarde-  
  
-que??-dice ella en tono de burla-TU,me invitas a MI a un juego de mi propia casa??  
  
-deberias sentirte alagada-dice el con una sonrisa-hay chicas que moririan por una invitacion como esta  
  
-bueno,afortunadamente no soy una de esas "chicas",potter...y ahora si me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar contigo...-camina hacia el cuarto de las chicas-  
  
-iras verdad??  
  
-no por ti,por supuesto...sabes que?? espero que caigas de TU escoba y golpees tu cabeza contra el campo,solo asi te daras cuenta cuanto de despresio-responde ella seriamente  
  
-solo saber que estaras ahi me hace feliz-dice el seriamente mirando fijamente a Lily,pero ella no presta atencion y se va  
  
Habitacion de Chicas  
  
lily deja caer sus libros sobre su cama.furiosa,mientras es observada por sus amigas.Una de ellas,Emma,se acerca a ella al verla tan enojada y murmurando maldiciones en contra de alguien,pero era obvio que ella ya se imaginaba quien era.  
  
-que sucede??-pregunta Emma  
  
-nada,nada de nada-contesta lily  
  
-no te creo,tengo el pequeño presentimiento que James tiene algo que ver en tu reaccion-dice Emma sonriendo  
  
-no es gracioso Em,porque no me deja en paz...no he hecho nada para simpatizarle tanto,al contrario-dice lily mientras se sienta en su cama  
  
-bueno,al parecer le gustas demaciado como para importale que lo rechases...que hizo esta vez?  
  
-me invito a un juego de quidditch...  
  
-y?  
  
-de mi propia casa!!!  
  
-si me dices a mi pienso que el es un total caballero-  
  
-bromeas verdad??  
  
-nop...vamos lily!! aceptalo,james potter esta y siempre estara enamorado de ti  
  
-pues no me importa-se levanta y camina hacia el cuarto de baño-  
  
-si claro-contesta Emma en evidente tono sarcastico  
  
-hablo en serio!!!-cierra la puerta-  
  
Al dia siguente...  
  
todos lo alumnos de las casas Slythering y Gryffindor se acomodaban en sus acientos en el campo de quidditch esperando el silvato inicial al ultimo juego de la temprada,los jugadores ya estaban el en campo,mientras tanto en las gradas Lily se acercaba a su amiga Emma que observaba el campo y con una sonrisa en su rostro voltea al verla.  
  
-pense que no vendrias?  
  
-no es por el,si es eso lo que estas pensando-mirando al campo donde James hablaba animadamente con sus compañeros de equipo  
  
-no he dicho absolutamente nada-dice Emma sonriendo  
  
-ahora shhhh que el juego va a comenzar-  
  
el juego comenzo mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de alegria de ambos equipos.Lily obsevaba antentamente cada moviemiento de James,aunque inconcientemente porsupuesto,da un brinco cuando uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario lo golpea en su brazo,por otro lado Emma sonrie al verla tan alegre.  
  
Lamentablemente su alegria se acabo despues de unos segundos ya que James es lanzado de su escoba por un jugador de slytherin,haciendo que todos quienes observaban el juego se levantaran impresionados.  
  
-oh Dios mio!!-exclama Emma y luego voltea y observa a lily-estas bien??  
  
-debo irme-se levanta y corre fuera del campo,pero no sin antes mirar hacia el campo donde James aun no se levantaba del suelo  
  
-lily!! espera!!  
  
Habitacio de Chicas  
  
lily cierra rapidamente la puerta de la habitacion mientras unad lagrimas corren por su rostro,10 minutos mas tarde Emma entra a la habitacion y se acerca a lily que ahora reposaba su cabeza en su almohada y continua llorando.  
  
-que sucede??  
  
-fue...fue...mi..culpa-contesta lily sollozando  
  
-de que hablas?-responde Emma  
  
-yo...yo-se seca sus lagrimas con un pañuelo y luego continua hablando-yo le dije que queria que el cayera de su escoba-llora otra vez-es mi culpa-  
  
-claro que no,fue solo un accidente...lily mirame  
  
-ella levanta su cabeza-lo quieres verdad??-  
  
-no quiero...no quiero hacerlo pero no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza-continua llorando-prometeme que no se lo diras-  
  
-esta bien,no lo hare...ahora,quiero que seques esas lagrimas y pienses que todo estara bien que que James es fuerte y lo sabes  
  
-si,tienes razon...salgamos de aqui  
  
-bien  
  
CONTINUARA................  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: no se si les gusto la historia (espero que si) pero la escribi en tan poco tiempo que no se como resulto...pero bueno,tratare de no demorarme en el proximo capitulo...ah Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS!!! 


End file.
